


A Familiar Face

by CloudySkyWars



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alt 4, Coruscant Underworld (Star Wars), Febuwhump, Febuwhump 2021, Fight Scene, Gen, Identity Reveal, vigilantes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudySkyWars/pseuds/CloudySkyWars
Summary: Anakin races through the streets of Coruscant, and comes across a familiar face in the most unexpected of places.____________________________________They were quick, swerving through the crowd with ease, clearly more familiar with these streets than he was. They leapt and climbed buildings with an unusual grace, and had Anakin not been a Jedi, he had no doubt his adversary would have escaped him easily. But he had the Force on his side, and they didn’t.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138007
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	A Familiar Face

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this for day 10 of Febuwhump, and decided to go with alternate prompt #4: Identity Reveal. Honestly, I like the premise of this one enough that I may end up making this a full fledged fic someday, we'll see. Without further ado, enjoy!

_ “We haven’t been able to find a link between their targets, but we’re working on it. For some reason, the vigilante hasn’t killed any of their victims, only injured them.” Anakin huffed raised his eyebrow.  _

_ “Is that a bad thing?” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. _

_ “No, of course not, it’s just out of the ordinary. Most of the time, these vigilantes, they carry out their version of justice to the fullest extent. This one holds back, and we don’t know why.” Obi-Wan waved his hand, and the holo table changed to display files of the victims. “This is all the information we have on the victims right now. The working theory is that the vigilante goes after people who are-” he paused, trying to find the right word. “Biased against clones.” _

_ “Biased against clones? What does that mean?” Obi Wan sighed and pressed his fingers against his nose. _

_ “It’s difficult to find records on some of these individuals. But the little bit of paperwork we have found indicates that the victims have had altercations, altercations that  _ they _ have started, with clones.” Anakin crossed his arms over his chest. _

_ “Then why are we going after the vigilante? They’re doing the right thing. The clones deserve to be able to be safe on Coruscant, of all places. We shouldn’t be catching this vigilante; we should be helping them.” Obi-Wan nodded _

_ “Off the record, I agree. But the matter still stands; this person is still taking the law into their own hands, and the Chancellor personally requested that you be the one to track them down. Will you do it?” Anakin didn’t like it, but the Chancellor was his friend. There was probably another reason this vigilante needed to be brought down, and the Chancellor would certainly tell him later. Anakin nodded. _

_ “I’ll do it.”  _

_ “Good. The information will be sent to your holopad.”  _

That was how, 8 hours later, Anakin found himself running and leaping through the lower levels of Coruscant, the mysterious vigilante fleeing before him. The Force hummed through his veins, his blood pumping through his legs. It had been a while since he had a good chase like this. Droids were no fun to run after, but this person actually gave him a small challenge. 

They were quick, swerving through the crowd with ease, clearly more familiar with these streets than he was. They leapt and climbed buildings with an unusual grace, and had Anakin not been a Jedi, he had no doubt his adversary would have escaped him easily. But he had the Force on his side, and they didn’t.

Finally, Anakin herded the figure into a dead end, with buildings on either side that would be too difficult for a non-Force sensitive person to jump. Anakin could tell the moment the vigilante knew they were trapped, because their shoulders tensed, and turned to face him slowly. 

Now that they were closer, he could make out some of their features a little better. Their cloak obscured most of their figure, but it seemed to be hiding a rather thin frame. The hood of the cloak revealed that the vigilante had horns of some kind, but it was dark enough that Anakin couldn’t quite make out the species. Their face remained concealed by the cowl of the hood. “Surrender, and things won’t end badly for you,” his voice echoing through the alleyway. The figure shook their head.

“Not a chance,” they responded, voice staticky from a vocoder. They rushed at him, and attempted to sweep his legs out from under him. The sudden movement surprised him enough that they nearly succeeded, but he steadied himself with the Force and was able to keep his footing. 

The figure never stopped moving, striking at him with swift blows he was almost too slow to block. They clearly had years of fighting experience, aiming for exactly the spots that would incapacitate him the most if the hits landed. 

Finally Anakin gained his bearings, and went on the offensive. He kicked at their stomach, which they spun to dodge, only to bend backwards to avoid his fist a second later. He used his momentum from his swing to hook his arm around the fighter’s torso, and flipped in an attempt to force them to the ground. But while still in midair, they leapt from his grip and elbowed him hard in the face, causing him to stagger backwards. The vigilante took his momentary surprise to run towards the street, but Anakin reached out with the Force and froze them in place. 

Holding them with one hand, he wiped the blood from his nose as he watched them writhe in place.

“Now,” he said, walking towards them. “Time to see who you really are.” The hood had fallen off during the fight, and now only a helmet hid their identity. With a thought, the seals holding the helmet released with a  _ hiss,  _ and it clattered to the ground. 

Anakin gasped, and both of his hands fell to his sides. “ _ Ahsoka,”  _ he whispered. Because there she was, standing 10 feet from him with regret in her eyes. Somehow, impossibly, she was  _ here. She got taller,  _ he thought. 

She gave him a sad smile, then raised her hand to her temple in mock salute. “See you, Skyguy.” 

And before he could recover from his shock, she was gone without a trace. Again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please consider leaving a comment letting me know what you think. Also, this was my first attempt at writing a fight scene, so my apologies if it's terribly inaccurate. I tried to keep it brief to minimize errors. Thanks again for reading!  
> Come yell about Star Wars with me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/cloudyskywars)


End file.
